The Annual Egg Hunt
by KittyScarlet
Summary: Just a little Easter one shot. No real couple, but if you squint you may see some. One OC. Well, two but you barley see the second one. T cause it's South Park and has naughty language.


**Happy Easter. Yay, chocolate! I have the song Love Sex Magic stuck in my head, XD. **_**I'm sailing away**_** XD Cartman…**

**Disclaimer: Gawsh, how boring are disclaimers these days. Tsk tsk. GAH! I don't own South Park already; leave me alone, you gay fish. Jezzes! Too much pressure!!!**

**Could someone please tell me if I'm spelling **_Hanukah_** wrong?** **Cause google says one way and my spell check says another**.

Stan ran through the normally snowy park in search of eggs, a basket in his hand. Most people just held their own little hunts but Stan, Kenny, and Cartman always went to the town one along with other students from the class. His parents had argued with him over going to the annual town Easter egg hunt, they'd said he was 'too old'. Since when was a person too old for looking for little chocolate eggs? Twelve, apparently. In Stan's opinion, Easter was like Halloween, no one was too old or too young. In fact, the only thing Stan didn't like about Easter was that Kyle wasn't a part of it. And of course that whole Bunny ordeal a few years ago, but he ignored that memory.

Kenny was climbing up a tree; Katie was sitting on a low branch holding his basket. They had both spotted colourful eggs in some of the trees, and were determined to get them. Kenny wasn't sure his parents even knew he was here at the moment, since his father was drunk when Kenny told him where he was going. Katie's parents were sitting with the other parents watching the egg hunt; they weren't from South Park but Katie new Kenny through Hell, and sometimes Heaven, because they both died many times with little to no explanation. There was an explanation, but it was long and neither Kenny nor Katie listened to the whole thing.

Cartman was leaning against a tree, eating some of the chocolate he found. His mom had brought him to the annual Easter egg hunt, after giving him one at home, of course. He'd gotten quite a lot for Easter, a box set of Terrence and Phillip, some clothes, lots and lots of chocolate, candy, and new Terrence and Phillip stuff, for starters. He was bored and tired of running around looking for eggs; if he ran out of the ones he was eating he'd just steal some from his friends later.

A bunch of other kids, including Pip, Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Red, Nellie, Powder, Wendy, and a bunch of younger kids were at the park. Even the Goth kids were sitting on the outside part of the park under a large tree.

Kyle was sitting in the tall grass on the sidelines; he was wearing camo clothes and his green hat, trying not to be spotted. The boy sighed. Easter was, yet another, thing that he couldn't be a part of. He could see most of the people in his grade, all his friends included, in the park having a great time without him. It made him wonder if they'd care if he left, or died. Then again, when his father bought an environmental friendly car and they moved away, Stan had gone pretty far to try to get the Broflovski's to move back.

"Hey, Kyle," a mysterious voice broke the boy out of his trace as he jumped.

"Huh?" The Jewish boy turned to see a blonde girl about his age smiling at him.

"Hey," she said again.

"Hi, Bebe. What's up, why aren't you out there with everyone else?"

"Oh, my parents had an egg hunt at our house already, I just came to see if Wendy wanted to hang out with me after, but I think she'll be with Stan afterwards."

"Yeah, probably," Kyle turned back to the park, and wondered if anyone else had saw him and pretended not to, so he wouldn't get embarrassed or something.

Bebe tapped his shoulder, he looked back at her. In her hand was a piece of chocolate resembling bunny ears; she was holding it out for him to take.

"I'm Jewish, I don't celebrate Easter."

"I have no religion, yet, but I still celebrate Easter. Christmas too, and sometimes Hanukah if we go to my uncles."

"Your uncle is Jewish?"

"Yeah, he married a Jewish woman so he converted to Judaism because her family wanted her to marry a Jewish man. She's awesome, and so are my cousins. Jewish people rock!" Bebe smiled and winked, and held out the chocolate closer to him.

"I'm diabetic, Bebe."

"You eat candy at Halloween don't you? Can't you have a little chocolate?"

"Well… fine." He took the chocolate and nibbled on it. Bebe broke herself a piece from the original bunny and nibbled as well.

"So… I think I'd have to kill myself if I was diabetic. No offence."

"Haha, yeah. Sometimes it sucks but its ok."

"Seriouslah, Kahl. I'd downright shoot myself. I looooooove chocolate, but I can't eat, cause I'll get FAT." Bebe grinned, Kyle laughed.

"You like Family Guy? And nice fat ass impression by the way."

"Thank you. Love it! Are you surprised?"

"Kinda," Bebe smiled and they looked at each other.

"Well… What's up?"

"Nothing, I was watching jealously as my friends have fun without me," Kyle said shrugging.

"I see. How are you?"

"Good, now that you're here," Kyle smiled and Bebe blushed.

"And why is that?"

"I was feeling left out and alone, but know you're here talking to me."

"Awwww," she smiled, "glad to have helped."

Most of the kids were done collecting. Wendy and Stan were sitting with Kenny and Katie, eating some of their stash.

Cartman was whining to his mom about something.

Butters was waiting for his parents to get done counting his eggs, to see if he had gotten enough to not be grounded.

Craig, Tweek, Clyde and Token were sitting by a tree talking and counting eggs, then Tweek said something and the rest of the boys cracked up laughing.

Pip was sitting next to a girl named Jessica who was one year older then him; she was the

British boy's best friend since she moved to South Park after her parent's death one year ago. She was called 'frenchie' like Pip because of her slight British accent she used when talking because she liked talking like that.

Most of the other girls were sitting in a group like the rest of the kids, talking, munching, and having a good time.

"Well. I'm getting bored. I'm leaving…" Bebe got up, turned, and walked a few steps, then turned her body and asked, "Want to come with me?"

"Huh? Where?"

"I dunno. Anywhere, the mall maybe."

"Not the mall."

"Fine than, somewhere else," Bebe rolled her eyes, why was it that guys hated the mall so much.

"How about the arcade in the mall, that's opened on Sundays."

"Sure!"

Bebe held out her hand to help Kyle up and the two left.

Kenny was singing something, muffled, and no one knew what he was saying except Katie who had got the unfamiliar song stuck in his head in the first place.

"Goddamn it Kenny! Will you fuck the shut up? I mean, shut the fuck up," Stan said, but his mess up just made everyone laugh and Kenny sing louder.

"I wonder what Kyle's doing," Kenny said, stopping singing for once.

"I dunno. I hope he's having fun, though, it sucks to have to leave him out."

"Who cares about the Jew? I'm glad he isn't here," Cartman said, entering the conversation.

"_We_ care about Kyle, fatty," Stan said.

"And by 'we' you mean you, right fag?" Cartman smirked.

"No, I mean _we_," Stan help out his palm and did a circle motion around the picnic table at which the kids were seated. Wendy nodded her head in agreement.

"Whatever. Screw you guys, I'm goin' home!" Cartman pointed in the general direction of his house, then turned and left.

"Good! Were glad you're leaving!" Stan called out after him; Cartman either didn't hear him of ignored the boy in the red poof ball hat. "Fucking retard," Stan muttered.

"Yeah," the rest of the little group said at the same time, reminding Stan of his short time as a Goth kid when Wendy broke up with him for the first time. At the time they were 'just friends', but everyone knew Stan liked Wendy and Wendy liked Stan.

"So… I gotta go," Katie said.

"Where?" Kenny asked.

"The seventh layer of hell," Katie smirked and rolled her eyes, Kenny laughed but Stan and Wendy gave her weird looks.

"To my house?" Kenny asked.

"No, to mine. And I was joking."

"The seventh layer is pretty nice actually, have you been?"

"No, I haven't. You'll have to take me next time, we, you know," The blonde girl winked, and Wendy and Stan exchanged confused looks. How did Kenny know what the seventh layer of hell was like?

"It's a date!" Kenny smiled, though no one could tell. He winked at Katie as she got up to leave, but she didn't get far before she tripped and fell face first into a sharp rock that pierced her skull and she was taken to the hospital to die.

"Oh my lord, that rock killed Katie!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wow, that rock is a bastard," Stan said. Kenny just laughed at his friend's misfortune.

"I gotta go to," Kenny said taking his filled basket and leaving. But, he too died when a bunny jumped in front of him and Stan's uncle Jimbo shot him instead of it.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Stan said. After a couple seconds of silence, he looked at Wendy.

"Uh, you bastards?"

"Good job babe. I mean, Wendy!"

"…Thanks, _Stan_,"

Soon, everyone left. All the children had some candy and were happy. It was a great Easter for all.

Oh, and Katie loved the seventh layer of hell, she'd even made friends with Damien ;)

**XD Hope no one minds the pure randomness of this. I'm not sure if you'll follow what's happening, it may be confusing. I can't tell XD **


End file.
